Verrat
by Cosma
Summary: Mr Weasley wurde von Voldi entführt und Ron u. Harry sind unterwegs um ihn zu retten - ziemlich dark


**Verrat**

* * *

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört leider nicht mir, sondern unserer Lieblingsautorin Joanne Rowling verneig :) Ich hoffe, sie verzeiht mir, was ich in dieser Shortstory mit ihren Charakteren anstelle... 

Rating: PG-13 

Pairings: RW/HG 

A/N & Warning: DarkFic, CharacterDeath. Wer darauf keine Lust hat... kann trotzdem lesen und mir ein Review hinterlassen hundeblick smile.   
Habe die Story überarbeitet und als html-Datei hochgeladen...

* * *

Harry und Ron gingen schweigend in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt über eine endlos wirkende Fläche aus vertrocknetem und verbranntem Gras und Sand.   
Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und versuchte wachsam, die ganze Umgebung im Auge zu halten, während Ron seinen stumpfen Blick nach vorne gerichtet hielt.   
Harry war es, der letztendlich das Schweigen brach.  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, hierher zu kommen, Ron", sagte er leise, aber durchdringend. "Lass uns gehen, komm".   
Ron stierte weiter gerade aus.  
"Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Er ist mein Vater, Harry. Ich kann und werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen", antwortete er schließlich.  
Harry erwiderte nichts. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn Mr Weasley noch am Leben wäre. Das wusste er, und Ron wusste es auch. Aber wenn es hier um seinen eigenen Vater gehen würde, hätte Harry genauso gehandelt wie sein Freund, deshalb widersprach er Ron nicht.

Nun war es Ron, der die Stille durchbrach.   
"Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum du mitkommen musstest. Die Sache geht dich nichts an".   
Harry seufzte. "Ich bin Auror, Ron. Meine Aufgabe ist, dich als hohen Ministeriumsangestellten zu beschützen", erklärte er sachlich.   
"Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht", entgegnete Ron mit leicht bebender Stimme.  
Was war nur mit ihm los?  
Ein toter Baum kam in Sicht, der in dieser trostlosen Halbwüste seltsam verloren wirkte. "Das wird wohl der Treffpunkt sein, oder?", bemerkte Harry. Sein Freund nickte stumm.

Auf einmal blieb Ron stehen. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und bemerkte verwundert, dass er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.   
"Ron - was...", begann er überrascht, als dieser seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete und "Expelliarmus!" rief. Harry war so perplex, dass er den Zauber nicht abblockte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Ron den Stab auffing und keine Anstalten machte, ihn zurückzugeben.   
"Was soll denn das werden?", fragte Harry leicht beunruhigt. Hier war etwas Unheimliches im Gange, wovon er nicht das Geringste geahnt hatte, das spürte er.  
"Was ist los?"  
Rons Ausdruck völliger Gleichgültigkeit wich einer Maske aus Wut und etwas anderem – Hass. Harry hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sein Unbehagen stieg, denn der bohrende Blick galt ihm.  
"Was los ist?", zischte Ron. "Was los ist?? Nun gut, wenn du es schon vergessen haben solltest, werde ich es dir sagen".   
Seine Augen verengte sich zu Schlitzen.   
"Du hast Hermione getötet, du verdammtes Arschloch. Das ist hier los".

Harry und ein paar andere Auroren hatten das Haus umstellt. Alles was er wusste, war, dass hier eine Muggelgeborene mit ihren Eltern lebte und dass Voldemort diese junge Hexe haben wollte: Er ließ seit einiger Zeit starke Hexen und Zauberer, egal welcher Abstammung entführen, um (so vermutete der Orden zumindest) ihre Zauberkraft auf ihn zu übertragen.  
Die Aufgabe der Auroren war natürlich, das Mädchen zu retten und die Todesser zu fassen.   
Aber sie hatten zu spät davon erfahren; die Todesser waren schon in das Haus eingebrochen.  
Die Eltern des Mädchens hatte keine Chance mehr. 

Im schwachen Licht des Halbmondes bemerkte Harry, wie sich die Tür öffnete und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt heraustrat.   
Harry zog den Zauberstab und flüsterte "Stupor!".Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss auf den Todesser zu, der sich geistesgegenwärtig duckte und eine andere Gestalt vor sich riss.   
Gleichzeitig durchschnitten noch viele andere rote Lichtblitze die Dunkelheit.   
Die getroffene Gestalt sank leblos zu Boden.   
"Auroren", rief der Todesser und war im nächsten Moment disappariert.  
Harry rannte zu der Getroffenen – es war, wie nicht anders erwartet, die Hexe - und bückte sich.   
Die lockigen Haare, die er im schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes erkennen konnte, kamen ihm so bekannt vor... Er drehte die junge Frau auf den Rücken und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt:   
Hermione. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen als er nach ihrem Puls fühlte. Sie war tot, hatte die vielen Versteinerungsflüche nicht überlebt.   
"Nein", flüsterte Harry und konnte seine aufsteigenden Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. 

"Nein", flüsterte er heiser.  
"Ron, es war ein Unfall - du weißt es, dein Vater muss es dir erzählt haben -"  
Ron schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Mein Vater? Der hat dir dabei geholfen, sie umzubringen. Ihr seid schuld, und ich hasse euch für das was ihr getan habt. Ich habe keinen Vater mehr, Potter."   
Harry blickte seinen ehemaligen Freund schockiert an.   
Er hatte ihn gerade Potter genannt.   
"Ron, was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Außerdem ist das hier ein ziemlich schlechter Augenblick, um darüber zu diskutieren, wie Hermione gestorben - "   
"Oh nein, es könnte gar keinen besseren Augenblick dafür geben", unterbrach ihn Ron.  
"Lass mich dir was erzählen, Potter.  
Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge, der von niemandem akzeptiert wurde, weil er viele Brüder hatte, die alle klüger, sportlicher und auch in allen anderen Dingen besser waren als er. Und sein einziger Freund konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dieser Junge in etwas besser war als er."  
"Ron, ich – du weißt doch...", setzte Harry an und versuchte, den leicht genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.   
Doch Ron beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht und fuhr fort.   
"Und dann war da ein Mädchen. Der Junge und das Mädchen verliebten sich nach vielen Jahren ineinander, und sie liebte und akzeptierte ihn, so wie er war.   
Der Junge fasste Selbstvertrauen und bekam einen guten Job, er erkannte, dass er doch etwas wert war, weil dieses Mädchen ihm das Gefühl gab, das Wichtigste auf der Welt zu sein.   
Und eines Tages, da kam der alte Freund des Jungen und tötete seine Freundin. Mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch hatte er alle Träume des Jungen zerplatzen lassen wie Seifenblasen.  
Und jetzt wartet dieser Junge auf einen Moment, in dem er sich an seinem Freund rächen kann.   
Dieser Moment ist jetzt gekommen, Potter". 

Langsam aber sicher wurde Harry ärgerlich.  
"Ron, hör endlich auf damit. Ich weiß nicht, was das alles soll, aber wir sind hier, um deinen Vater zu retten. Im Austausch gegen Informationen. Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück."  
Ron machte keine Anstalten, Harrys Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.  
Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein gemeiner, hinterhältiger Ausdruck breit, den Harry von seinem Freund überhaupt nicht kannte.  
"Es wird nicht nötig sein, dem Dunklen Lord weitere Informationen zu geben, Potter. Wie lange brauchst du eigentlich, um es zu begreifen?"   
Harry zuckte zusammen, als Ron mit seiner Stimme, die offen gezeigte Abscheu ausdrückte, wieder 'Potter' zu ihm sagte.   
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das meinst", sagte er, nun wirklich wütend, aber auch beunruhigt: Ron hatte Voldemort den Dunklen Lord genannt.   
Harry kannte nur eine Sorte von Mensch, die das tat...

"Er meint es genauso, wie er es sagt, Harry", ertönte eine hohe, kalte Stimme.  
Im gleichen Moment wurde sich Harry bewusst, dass seine Narbe schmerzte.  
Langsam drehte er sich um, obwohl er bereits wusste, wer hinter ihm stand.

Lord Voldemorts lippenloser Mund kräuselte sich zu einem Lächeln, dass die glühend roten Augen nicht erreichte.   
"So leicht zu überraschen, mein Kleiner? Ich hätte dich jederzeit von hinten angreifen können.   
Also wirklich, du hast deine Aufgabe als Leibwächter nicht besonders gut ausgeführt", tadelte er spöttisch.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, er wusste das Voldemort recht hatte.  
Regel Nummer 1 bei den Auroren: Immer wachsam!  
"Wo ist Mr. Weasley?", fragte Harry scharf, denn Voldemort war alleine gekommen.  
"Nun, ich denke, das solltest du deinen Freund Ronald fragen und nicht mich", entgegnete Voldemort übertrieben freundlich.  
Harry drehte sich zu Ron um, in Erwartung ein erschrockenes und bleiches Gesicht zu sehen.  
Doch Ron blickte ihn mit einer, ebenfalls neuen, harten, undurchdringlichen, völlig emotionslosen Miene an.  
Er hielt immernoch beide Zauberstäbe fest umklammert.   
In diesem Moment begriff Harry endlich.   
"Du hast ihn getötet", sagte er fassungslos. "Du bist ein Spion!"  
Rons Miene verhärtete sich noch weiter, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war.   
"Er hat es verdient", zischte er wütend, "Er hat Hermione getötet. Ich werde sie rächen. Ich werde alle anderen Auroren und Zauberer töten, die daran beteiligt waren."  
"Wenn wir nicht eingegriffen hätten, hätte Voldemort sie getötet", sagte Harry, immernoch fassungslos.   
Wie war es möglich, dass man sich so in einem Menschen täuschen konnte?  
"Ihre Energie hätte mir gereicht. Ich hätte ihr Leben gegen einen entsprechenden Preis verschont", widersprach Voldemort ihm lächelnd.   
"Lügner", zischte Harry erbost. "Ron, er hätte dich betrogen! Er hätte Hermione getötet! Ron, sie hätte niemals gewollt, dass du ihretwegen zum Mörder wirst!"   
"Dank deines beherzten Eingreifens werden wir das wohl nie erfahren", bemerkte der Todesser.  
"Ich werde Hermione rächen, Potter. Mein Vater war der Anfang, jetzt kommen die anderen. Ich kenne ihre Namen, Potter. Und ich habe Unterstützung. Mein Meister wird mir, wenn nötig, helfen. Aber dafür musste ich dich zu ihm bringen - ein annehmbarer Preis, was meinst du?"  
Harry wollte es nicht wahr haben. Sein bester Freund, Ron, war ein Todesser und hatte ihn verraten? Hatte seinen eigenen Vater ermordet? Hilflos blickte Harry von einem zum anderen. Nun hatte Ron ihm _sein_ Leben zerstört.  
Harry schwankte und spürte einen Kloß im Hals.  
Voldemort hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen.   
"Du bist mir direkt in die Arme gelaufen, Harry. Bisher habe ich dir bei einer solchen Gelegenheit immer eine Chance gelassen, zu gewinnen, mich zu besiegen. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei", erklärte er mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen.  
"Ich kenne jetzt die Prophezeiung, Harry. Ronald hatte die Freundlichkeit, mir von ihr zu erzählen.   
Nun, wie du weiß, heißt es, dass einer von uns den anderen töten muss. Und dass du Kräfte haben wirst, die ich nicht habe. Aus diesem Grund werde ich kein Duell riskieren, Harry. Ich werde dich so töten."   
"Du weißt nicht, was du da tust, Ron.", krächzte Harry heiser, den Blick immernoch auf Ron gerichtet. "Wenn er mich tötet, wird niemand mehr die Welt vor dem Bösen bewahren könen.   
Du stürzt die Welt ins totale Chaos! Deine Familie wird auch sterben, und Dumbledore. Willst du für alles die Verantwortung tragen?   
Gib - mir - meinen - Zauberstab!"  
"Schon mal daran gedacht, dass mir das egal ist?", sagte Ron hart. „Wenn Hermione noch wäre, dann würde ich ihn dir geben. Aber der Rest der Welt interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck."  
Während Ron geredet und damit, ohne es zu wollen, Voldemort abgelenkt hatte, hatte sich Harry näher an ihn heran gedrückt. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was folgen würde, wenn sein Plan gelang.   
Etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, einzusehen, dass Ron jetzt sein Feind war und er keine Wahl hatte, als ihn auszuliefern...  
Mit einem Rückwärtssprung warf er sich auf ihn und riss ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand.  
Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als er eine kalte Berührung an seiner Stirn fühlte, dort, wo sich seine Narbe befand.  
Er schloss resigniert die Augen.   
"Netter versuch, Potter", bemerkte Voldemort kalt. "Ging aber leider daneben. Avada Kedavra."  
Harrys Narbe leuchtete grün auf und sein Körper sackte leblos zusammen.   
Sein Zauberstab rollte neben ihm in den Sand.

* * *

fini - 


End file.
